Birds' Whisper
by HereWeAreAgain
Summary: Les directeurs de Poudlard ont toujours eu des secrets, Minerva McGonagall ne déroge pas à la règle. Ron est rempli de haine, Harry est de nouveau assailli par d'étranges rêves, Drago est à Azkaban et les oiseaux murmurent de drôles de choses à Luna. Un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, une nouvelle élève et le retour des Reliques de la Mort.
1. Prologue

Birds' Whisper

Une guerre laisse des séquelles. Toujours.

Vainqueurs ou vaincus, que retient-on d'une bataille ?

Au-delà du soulagement ou de l'anéantissement, il y a toujours un moment de flottement où les deux camps se retrouvent à égalité.

Un relent acide et corrosif qui nous oblige à nous retourner et à contempler les ruines des actes commis et subis.

Que retient-on inéluctablement au travers de tant de violence ?

Le plus souvent, on pleure sur soi. Sur l'insouciance qui ne sera plus désormais qu'un vague souvenir. Sur l'incapacité à oublier l'horreur du combat et la dureté de ses conséquences. Sur l'impuissance.

Parce qu'il faudra bien admettre, qu'on le veuille ou non, que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Parce qu'il faudra bien se relever et ignorer l'étau dans la gorge, l'étau dans la cage thoracique et les larmes brûlantes.

Quelle que soit l'issue d'une guerre, aucun survivant n'a la possibilité de rester au sol à hurler de douleur ou de demeurer vide et passif.

Non. Après une bataille il faut se remettre en marche, compter ses hématomes et compter ses morts.

Car au nom de ceux qui ne se relèveront jamais nous n'avons pas le droit de faillir.


	2. I remembered black skies

Minerva McGonagall retira ses lunettes d'un geste las et passa brièvement ses mains sur son visage. Elle contempla un instant encore les piles de lettres soigneusement ordonnées dans un coin du bureau, destinées aux élèves de Poudlard de la première à la sixième année, tous redoublants en raison des événements passés et poussa un soupir. Destinées aux survivants, plutôt, songea la directrice, tandis que le visage de Colin Crivey s'insinuait dans son esprit. Repoussant l'image du jeune garçon dans un coin de sa tête, Minerva considéra la liste des septièmes années redoublants, posée juste en face d'elle, d'un oeil sombre.

- Je vous suggère les carambars au caramel.

Le professeur McGonagall tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche et fixa intensément le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui venait de s'adresser à elle.

- Je vous demande pardon ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air guindé.

- Les carambars au caramel, répéta poliment l'ancien directeur. Ce sont des friandises crées par les moldus. Ils m'étaient très utiles lorsque j'avais un choix important à effectuer. J'ajoute que les plaisanteries inscrites sur les emballages sont très recherchées et tout simplement hilarantes.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Albus, cessez de vouloir constamment m'initier à toutes les sucreries moldues possibles et inimaginables !

Minerva prit son front entre ses mains et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir d'où perçait une once de désespoir.

- Il est vrai que vous n'avez jamais été très réceptive à ce sujet. Il y a dix-huit ans déjà, alors que je vous proposais un esquimau au citron...

- Que feriez-vous Dumbledore ? l'interrompit-elle soudainement. Que feriez-vous à propos des Serpentards ?

- Ma chère Minerva, je crois que vous ne posez pas la bonne question, nous étions suffisamment proches pour que vous ayez une idée de la décision qui aurait été mienne. Je pense plutôt que vous souhaitiez savoir laquelle est la bonne.

- Je n'y arriverai pas Albus, reprit-elle, tandis qu'elle agrippait nerveusement son cou du bout des doigts. Je ne suis pas comme vous, prête à toujours laisser une seconde chance, quitte à tolérer de graves erreurs, je ne peux pas.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva de son fauteuil, ouvrit en grand la fenêtre située derrière son bureau et saisit d'une main la balustrade. L'air était sec, étouffant et le parc de Poudlard étrangement silencieux, comme si la nature attendait l'arrivée des élèves pour se remettre en vie.

- Il n'y a pas de bon choix, Minerva. Il y a simplement vos choix. Croyez-vous que mes prédécesseurs auraient pris toutes les décisions que j'ai moi-même prises ? Chaque directeur de cette école était pourvu d'une personnalité forte, rare et unique. Il s'agit de ce que vous pensez être le mieux pour Poudlard. Mais si vous êtes en proie à un doute si puissant, c'est peut-être parce que ce choix n'est pas le plus en accord avec ce qui vous semble juste.

Le professeur McGonagall retourna s'asseoir face à son bureau avec une certaine réticence. Elle s'empara de sa baguette magique d'une main et de la liste d'une autre. Les lettres adressées aux élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient toutes préparées et étalées sur le devant du bureau, seuls les noms des septièmes années de Serpentard demeuraient sur le parchemin. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, elle effaça le nom de Pansy Parkinson de la liste. Cette élève qui avait suggéré de livrer Potter aux mangemorts n'était pas digne d'étudier à Poudlard. La directrice condamnait depuis toujours les actes de lâcheté, le manque d'honneur et de loyauté. Minerva laissa inscrits les noms des Serpentards qui avaient su garder une certaine discrétion durant la guerre, ceux qui avaient manifesté le moins d'animosité et marqua un arrêt face aux noms restants. Elle déglutit puis releva fièrement le menton avant de faire disparaître Montague et Goyle. Sa baguette hésita en face du nom de Zabini. Après un court instant de réflexion, une lettre au nom de l'élève apparu au-dessus des autres, et le professeur McGonagall déposa le parchemin à plat sur son bureau, méditant sur le sort du seul élève de la liste pour lequel elle n'avait pas encore pris de décision, Drago Malefoy. La directrice tourna à nouveau la tête vers le portrait de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se contenta de la regarder calmement, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Sans un mot, Minerva s'adossa au fauteuil et tendit le bras vers un paquet de tritons au gingembre. Elle en sortit un biscuit qu'elle tourna et retourna entre ses doigts, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le rire, pourtant discret, d'Albus la sortit de ses pensées, et, lançant un de ses célèbres regards fiers à l'ancien directeur, elle mordit dans le gâteau d'un air rempli de détermination.

Molly Weasley agita sa baguette magique en direction de la table de la cuisine et les trois oeufs au plat, recouverts de bacon, qui venaient de cuire se glissèrent docilement dans l'assiette qui leur était destinée. Molly repoussa d'une main les rideaux de la fenêtre et regarda d'un air soucieux le plus jeune de ses fils s'agiter dans le ciel.

Ron s'acharnait depuis des heures à lancer de toutes ses forces un souaffle à travers l'unique anneau du terrain de Quidditch des Weasley. Chaque fois qu'il marquait, la balle traversait le cercle et venait heurter violemment le chêne qui se trouvait derrière.

- Ron, descends s'il te plaît !

Le souaffle traversa une dernière fois l'anneau et percuta l'arbre, provoquant une pluie de feuilles de chêne sur le sol. Ron atterrit, descendit de son balai et rejoignit sa mère.

- Mange un morceau mon chéri, lança Mme Weasley dès que son fils eut franchi le seuil de la cuisine.

- Merci, j'ai pas faim.

- Mais tu n'as rien avalé ce matin !

Ron la fixa, l'air impassible. Il s'assit face à l'assiette et engloutit son contenu en quelques minutes. D'un coup de baguette il la nettoya puis la fit léviter jusqu'à un placard. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais il se ravisa et se rapprocha de sa mère. Il la saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Ca va.

Comme paralysée, Molly regarda son fils grimper les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et elle s'empressa de sortir dans le jardin pour chasser les gnomes qui revenaient, chaque année. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit pour ne pas penser, pour ne pas pleurer. La récente attitude protectrice de Ron lui était douloureuse. Ce changement de comportement résultait de la mort de Fred et il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense. C'était contre-nature et insoutenable, les enfants ne mourraient pas avant les parents, non. C'était d'une absurdité abyssale. Fais quelque chose Molly, s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement. Marche, cours, agite ta baguette, mais ne pense pas. Si tu penses, tu tombes et si tu tombes, tu ne te relèves pas.

- Alors, ça raconte quoi ? demanda Ron à Hermione, après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre et laissé tomber son balai dans un coin de la pièce.

- Pas grand chose pour l'instant, répondit-elle en tournant une page de La Gazette du Sorcier. Comment ça va ?

- Bien, merci.

- Pas toi, l'arbre, rétorqua-t-elle. On l'a entendu trembler d'ici.

- Ah. Il s'en remettra. Arrête ça Coq, ordonna Ron au hibou qui lui mordillait affectueusement le bras.

- George est passé tout à l'heure, lança Harry après un bref silence. Il voulait te donner quelque chose en mains propres et comme tu étais occupé, il a dit que tu n'aurais qu'à passer au magasin dans la journée.

- Parfait. Tu v...

- Malefoy est à Azkaban ! le coupa Hermione, l'air interdite.

- Quoi ?

- Il a infligé cinq sortilèges Doloris à un membre du Magenmagot... Il en a pour deux mois, et encore, il n'a pas été condamné à la peine complète en souvenir des généreux dons que son père avait fait au Ministère...

- Quel crétin, marmonna Ron.

- Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? s'enquit Harry.

- C'était l'un des membres de la Cour qui a condamné son père, apparemment ils se sont croisés par hasard, et il aurait provoqué Malefoy à ce sujet...

- Il a toujours été d'une loyauté à toute épreuve envers sa famille, conclut Harry avec une moue.

- Ouais, mais ça l'a jamais empêché de rabaisser les notres, répliqua Ron d'un ton hargneux.

- Il est rancunier. Et orgueilleux, ajouta simplement Hermione. Il n'a jamais pardonné à Harry de ne pas avoir voulu lui serrer la main. Mais c'est une bonne chose puisqu'il a une dette envers nous.

- Il n'a aucune dette, la contredit Harry.

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Quand je me suis réveillé dans la forêt, Voldemort a envoyé quelqu'un s'assurer que je ne respirais plus. C'était la mère de Malefoy. Elle lui a mentit.

Ils restèrent silencieux, méditant sur cette révélation. Hermione reporta son regard sur le journal, où une photo de Drago Malefoy la regardait d'un air sombre et menaçant.


	3. Lying on the floor, I've come undone

- Je déteste vraiment transplaner, lança Harry à l'attention d'Hermione, à mesure que la sensation d'écrasement s'estompait.

Pour toute réponse son amie lui offrit une mine désolée avant de se concentrer sur la maison en face de laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Une brise légère se leva, faisant s'incliner les branches des arbres alentours.

- Ils ne sont pas là, annonca platement Harry en constatant l'absence de lumière dans la maison du 4 Privet Drive, ainsi que celle de la voiture des Dursley dans la cour.

- Tu préfères revenir un autre jour ?

Il contracta nerveusement ses poings.

- Non. Non, c'est mieux comme ça.

- Tu... Tu as gardé la clé ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la demeure.

Harry ne put contenir un sourire ponctué d'amertume.

- Je n'ai jamais eu la clé.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Harry murmura Alohomora en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure et la porte s'entrouvrit docilement. Sa main tâtonna le mur jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent l'interrupteur et que la pièce s'éclaire enfin.

- Regarde, lança-t-il en se dirigeant sur sa gauche.

Harry effleura la poignée d'une minuscule porte blanche sous l'escalier. Il s'effaça pour qu'Hermione puisse regarder à l'intérieur. Elle y jeta un long et respectueux coup d'œil, perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle se retourna vers son ami avec un air entendu.

- Ton placard.

Harry acquiesça et son sourire sembla plus sincère, alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard complice. Hermione s'éclipsa, laissant son ami se rappeler des années qu'il avait passé à grandir à l'intérieur du réduit. Comme si elle s'était trouvée dans un sanctuaire, elle marchait lentement et avec précaution, bien que la maison soit déserte. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur dans l'entrée.

- Lumos.

Sa baguette se promena face aux murs de la maison. Des photos de Dudley, quelques-unes de ses parents, mais aucune trace des dix-sept années qu'Harry avait passé en ces lieux. Avec tristesse, Hermione s'éloigna des décorations qui témoignaient de l'indifférence que son ami avait subie de la part des Dursley. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais à cet instant, elle en prenait pleinement conscience.

- Ne rallume pas la lumière ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant Harry, prêt à appuyer à nouveau sur l'interrupteur. Les voisins pourraient penser que nous sommes des voleurs, poursuivit Hermione en répondant à la question muette du jeune homme.

A son tour, il fit jaillir un halo de lumière à l'extrémité de sa baguette et entreprit de monter à l'étage, Hermione sur ses talons. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, ils pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harry et celui-ci fit un tour complet sur lui-même afin d'observer la pièce, surpris de constater que rien n'avait changé.

- Ta chambre suffit à ranger tous tes jeux finalement, Big D, murmura Harry pour lui-même

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'il balaya d'un signe de tête et il se dirigea vers le bureau où devaient se trouver les dernières lettres de Sirius qu'il était venu récupérer. Pendant qu'il fouillait fébrilement dans les tiroirs, son amie se déplaça vers une étagère sur la gauche. Quelques livres pour enfants y étaient posés, et, outre la poussière, des plumes d'Hedwige parsemaient les rayons. Hermione se remémorait les magnifiques yeux d'ambre de la chouette en promenant sa main sur l'un des étages lorsque sa main buta contre un objet. C'était un Rubik's cube. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts, contemplant les petits carrés de couleur mélangés sur chacune des faces.

- Tu ne l'as jamais résolu ?

Harry se retourna et posa ses yeux sur l'objet. Il sourit.

- Non. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a aidé à ne pas devenir fou.

Hermione tiqua. Les mots de son ami lui rappelaient une chose dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

- Est-ce-que ça te dérange si je le garde ?

- Pourquoi faire ? l'interrogea-t-il, surpris.

- J'adorais ça quand j'étais petite. Mes parents m'en avaient offert un et je l'ai perdu, mentit Hermione avec assurance.

- Prends-le, vas-y, s'empressa de répondre Harry.

La jeune Gryffondor le remercia et lui sourit chaleureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne à nouveau vers le bureau. Elle baissa les yeux vers le cube. Elle détestait mentir, et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'elle venait de faire, à son meilleur ami qui plus est. Mais le pire, songea Hermione en alignant trois carrés de la même couleur, c'était qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi.

Les ailes déployées, le hibou amorça son atterrissage en direction du grand et sombre manoir. Un elfe de maison à l'air craintif l'intercepta.

- Ne pas pouvoir donner à boire et à manger, murmura-t-il. Lac par là-bas, continua la créature en tendant son bras par la fenêtre, après avoir détaché une lettre de la patte de l'oiseau.

Le hibou cligna froidement des yeux et reprit son envol. Un inaudible soupir s'échappa de la poitrine de l'elfe tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers une immense porte en bois.

- Entre.

La petite créature poussa le battant avec beaucoup de difficultés, puis il s'avança tête baissée vers la femme qui lui tournait le dos. Narcissa Malefoy se tenait droite face à la baie vitrée du salon et contemplait la plaque de marbre noir qu'elle avait récemment érigée dans le jardin. Sa longue immobilité avait engourdi tous ses membres et elle dut serrer les dents pour pouvoir afficher un air impassible lorsqu'elle se retourna et tendit la main en direction de l'elfe. Celui-ci s'empressa de déposer la lettre dans la main blanche et glacée de Narcissa.

- Disparais.

Après s'être incliné, il s'évapora en un claquement de doigts.

En apercevant le blason qui apparaissait sur la lettre, Mme Malefoy sentit une nouvelle vague glacée submerger chaque parcelle de son être. Elle déchira l'enveloppe d'un mouvement rapide.

Mr Drago Malefoy,

Je me vois dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'en raison des événements récents, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard ne vous accueillera désormais plus dans son enceinte.

Cordialement,

Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice

Narcissa lâcha le parchemin comme s'il l'avait brûlée et le fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette avant qu'il n'ait même touché le sol. Elle resta à nouveau complètement immobile l'espace de quelques minutes, pivota sur elle-même et quitta le manoir dans un Crac sonore. Dans le jardin, l'elfe avait entreprit de faire briller la plaque de marbre noir.

- La maîtresse va aider le maître Drago, affirma-t-il, pour ne pas penser aux tremblements qui le secouaient à chaque contact de sa peau avec la tombe. La maîtresse fera tout pour sauver sa famille même si elle n'a pas pu protéger la Dame Bellatrix.

Les lettres gravées sur la plaque étincelèrent et les tremblements de l'elfe redoublèrent d'intensité. Tout comme la femme qui reposait en-dessous, la tombe était d'une froideur réellement effrayante.

- Personne qu'on connaît n'a été envoyé à Azkaban cette fois ? demanda Harry à Hermione qui venait de refermer le journal qu'un hibou lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

- Non, répondit-elle en terminant son jus de citrouille. Tu penses à Malefoy ?

- Il sera encore là-bas quand l'année scolaire débutera.

Il désigna les lettres de pré-rentrée posées sur la table.

- Un mois de cours sans lui, ça sera comme la suite des vacances, mais quand il reviendra il sera sûrement pire qu'avant, rétorqua Hermione.

- S'il revient.

- Oh, il n'en aura peut-être pas très envie, mais il n'aura pas le choix s'il veut exercer une profession à la hauteur de ses ambitions démesurées.

- Tu as l'air d'oublier où il se trouve. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que Sirius nous avait dit sur son séjour à Azkaban ? S'il n'avait pas eu d'envie de vengeance aussi puissante sur laquelle concentrer toutes ses pensées, il aurait sombré dans la folie la plus totale. Je ne souhaite même pas à Malefoy de se retrouver dans l'état des parents de Neville.

Hermione le dévisagea, interdite. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Mme Weasley fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Ron n'est pas rentré cette nuit, annonça-t-elle d'un air angoissé en se tordant les mains. Il est allé à la boutique dans l'après-midi parce que George lui avait dit de passer et il n'est pas revenu...

- Je vais aller voir si je le trouve quelque part sur le Chemin de Traverse, je prendrais les fournitures au passage, lança Harry d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Vous n'aurez qu'à rester là si jamais il revient.

Il saisit d'une main son sac auquel Hermione avait jeté le même sortilège d'Extension indétectable qu'au sien, remplit le creux de sa main avec de la poudre de cheminette et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

- Est-ce-que... Est-ce-qu'il te parle parfois de ce qu'il ressent, ou... ?

- Jamais, la coupa-t-elle instantanément.

Le regard de Molly s'assombrit.

- Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être l'aider, être là pour lui, mais les épreuves nous ont davantage séparés que rapprochés, lui confia Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Mme Weasley se détourna pour cacher les larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te ferait plaisir comme repas ce midi ? lança-t-elle en feignant un air enthousiaste.

- Je ne mangerais pas ici avant ce soir, répondit Hermione en se levant. J'ai une course à faire.

Avant de transplaner, elle s'empara de son sac, elle aussi et étreignit Molly.

- Il reviendra, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle attendit qu'Hermione ait disparu pour se laisser tomber sur le banc de la cuisine. Envahie par des souvenirs qui la brûlaient intérieurement, son masque de bonne humeur s'évanouit. Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, elle lâcha prise.

- Spero Patronum !

Une loutre argentée s'échappa de la baguette et entreprit de tourner en rond autour d'Hermione, formant un écran protecteur entre elle et les Détraqueurs. Alors qu'elle marchait le long d'un couloir d'Azkaban accompagnée du seul gardien sorcier de la prison, la jeune Gryffondor regarda les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers de l'île en contrebas et regretta de ne pas s'être vêtue plus chaudement.

- C'est ici, annonça l'homme en s'arrêtant devant une cellule. Vous avez pas de limite de temps imposée, mais je s'rais vous, j'm'attarderais pas trop ici Miss.

Hermione répondit par un sourire poli et rentra dans la pièce sans un mot. Malefoy était assis dans le coin le plus reculé du cachot et contemplait d'un oeil vide le mur de pierres qui se tenait sur sa droite. Une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage lorsque le Patronus s'aventura vers lui. Il parut légèrement soulagé de ne plus être assailli par ses pires souvenirs, puis il aperçut Hermione et ses traits se durcirent à nouveau.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour t'humilier, déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale et sans émotions, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je jubile de penser qu'aucun de tes petits camarades de Serpentard n'a eu le cran de venir te voir alors que je suis là devant toi.

Malefoy ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer d'un regard intensément mauvais.

- Je ne veux rien devoir ni à toi, ni à qui que ce soit de ta famille. Tu demanderas à ta mère en sortant d'ici si tu ne comprends pas.

Lentement, Hermione sortit de son sac le Rubik's cube qu'elle avait trouvé chez Harry.

- Mettons nous bien d'accord. Ca m'est complètement égal que tu vives ou meurs. Je te donne la possibilité de ne pas devenir complètement fou pendant que tu seras ici. Possibilité que ta chère tante n'a pas offert à tout le monde, Malefoy.

Elle fit tourner le cube entre ses doigts et le posa à une distance raisonnable de Drago.

- Ca va certainement offenser ta petite fierté puisqu'il s'agit d'un casse-tête moldu. C'est un jeu de logique qui consiste à faire bouger les carrés pour que chaque face du cube soit de la même couleur. Ca peut durer très longtemps, mais si tu emploies toute ton énergie à tenter de le résoudre, les Détraqueurs auront moins d'emprise sur toi. Tu as le choix, ajouta-t-elle, plus bas.

Hermione s'apprêtait à quitter la cellule lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le Serpentard.

- La Cour du Magenmagot a jugé les provocations de l'homme que tu as torturé indigne de son statut. Il a été démis de ses fonctions.

En traversant le couloir en sens inverse, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne se sentait pas mieux d'avoir annihilé une possible dette envers les Malefoy. Voir Drago à Azkaban semblait presque iréel, tellement loin des années qu'ils avaient passés à Poudlard qu'un tel changement lui donnait le vertige. Comme pour approuver ses pensées, la lueur de son Patronus faiblit et Hermione s'empressa de transplaner, avant qu'un atroce souvenir ne lui saute au visage.


	4. She finds color in the darkest places

**She finds color in the darkest places**

All around me are familiar faces _Des visages tout autour de moi me sont familiers_

Worn out places, worn out faces _Des endroits usés, des visages épuisés_

Bright and early for their daily races _Lumineux et matinal pour leurs courses quotidiennes_

Going nowhere, going nowhere _Sans aller nulle part, sans aller nulle part_

Their tears are filling up their glasses _Leurs larmes remplissent leurs lunettes_

No expression, no expression _Aucune expression, aucune expression_

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow _Je cache ma tête pour étouffer mon chagrin_

No tomorrow, no tomorrow _Aucun lendemain, aucun lendemain_

Les flammes vertes perdirent de leur éclat et Harry toussa bruyamment, expulsant des cendres un peu partout hors de la cheminée. Il sortit de l'âtre en époussetant ses vêtements et scruta la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'arriver. La boutique Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ne fermait jamais et était, par conséquent, toujours fréquentée par une foule de monde non négligeable. Harry se souvint des difficultés qu'il avait eu à avancer à l'intérieur du magasin les dernières fois qu'il était venu à cause de la surpopulation et éprouva un sentiment curieusement désagréable en voyant les mêmes lieux complètement vides. Aucun objet magique ne bougeait à l'étage et la pièce n'avait jamais été aussi peu lumineuse.

- Tu peux monter Harry, je suis là.

Le jeune homme gravit les escaliers qui faisaient face à la cheminée avec prudence, sans savoir ce qu'il redoutait exactement.

George Weasley était penché sur un parchemin qu'il parcourait de sa baguette, l'air concentré. Sa jambe gauche s'agitait nerveusement.

- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? lui demanda Harry en se tenant à distance.

George ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il continua de tracer des lignes invisibles et tordues sur le parchemin pendant un instant, puis se rejeta sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant et se retourna. Son visage portait les traits d'une fatigue inhabituelle mais son sourire était toujours le même.

- Grâce à ça.

Il sortit de sa poche un parchemin anormalement petit et le tendit à Harry. Celui-ci s'en empara et étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Tous les étages du magasin étaient représentés sous forme de carte et leurs deux noms étaient inscrits à l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

- Attends, tu... Tu as créé une espèce de carte des Maraudeurs pour la boutique ?

- Tu comprends vite Potter, répliqua George en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Et ça... reprit Harry en désignant le parchemin sur la table.

- J'essaye de cartographier le Chemin de Traverse. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est compliqué avec tous les sortilèges de protection autour de Gringotts par exemple. Il n'y aura qu'un seul exemplaire, ne prends pas cet air affolé, poursuivit-il en s'apercevant de l'expression inquiète de Harry. J'ai fini la carte de Pré-au-Lard la semaine dernière. On l'avait commencé ensemble, ajouta-t-il plus bas. C'était notre défi du moment. Mais bon, seul ça me prend plus de temps comme tu t'en doutes. C'est pour ça que la boutique est fermée aujourd'hui.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se retourna précipitamment vers le bureau comme pour vérifier un détail de la plus haute importance sur le parchemin.

- Tu... Mais si tu ne les vends pas, à quoi elles vont te servir ? bafouilla Harry.

- Cadeau pour la famille et les amis ! Il n'y a pas de raisons à ce que tu sois le seul privilégié à détenir une carte magique Potter, répondit George en lui faisant à nouveau face, un large sourire sur le visage. Et puis je voudrais qu'ils aient tous quelque chose en souvenir de Fred, **_bref,_** se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter en insistant sur le dernier mot, qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ?

- Oh, euh... Ron n'est pas rentré au Terrier hier soir et il devait passer ici.

- Il est venu en coup de vent, oui, mais il ne m'a rien dit de particulier. Peut-être qu'il est simplement allé...

- George ? lança une voix depuis l'étage inférieur.

- Montez les filles, répondit-il après un bref coup d'oeil sur sa carte.

Harry n'avait pas besoin du parchemin pour savoir à qui appartenait la voix. En quelques secondes, ils furent rejoints par Ginny, accompagnée de Luna.

- Bonjour Harry, déclara cette dernière avec un sourire paisible.

- Salut.

- Tu tombes bien, je voulais te donner quelque chose. Suis moi, lança George à Luna après un silence de plomb.

Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une autre volée d'escaliers et, rapidement, Ginny et Harry se firent face.

Ils restèrent un certain temps immobiles, à fixer l'autre sans savoir réellement quoi penser et sans dire un mot. Non pas parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, mais parce qu'à ce moment précis, le silence avait sa place. C'était un de ceux que l'on ressent physiquement dans la poitrine, qui se resserre comme un étau autour de la cage thoracique et qui donne l'impression de tomber quelque part, très loin, au fond de soi-même. Un silence qui agissait comme un regard en arrière sur les événements passés. Un silence où les fantômes et les regrets s'entassaient jusqu'à leur obscurcir la vue.

Ce fut Ginny qui bougea la première. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de Harry, leva la main vers son torse et la déposa à l'endroit où elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre, puis elle ferma les yeux. Pourtant, après la bataille de Poudlard, il était venu vivre au Terrier, ils s'étaient croisés souvent, ils avaient parlé et, même si ça n'avait été qu'au sujet de banalités, elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions de s'assurer qu'Harry était bien vivant et qu'ils étaient débarrassés de toute contrainte les empêchant d'être ensemble. Mais rien qu'en contemplant son front plissé, comme si elle priait derrière ses paupières closes, il aurait pu dire mot pour mot ce à quoi Ginny pensait. Faites qu'il soit encore là quand j'ouvrirais les yeux. S'il vous plaît, faites que tout ça soit bien réel.

* * *

Luna avait pour habitude de toujours dévorer des yeux les alentours lorsqu'elle marchait. Elle notait toujours une quantité considérables de détails qui fourmillaient ensuite dans son esprit toute la journée. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'Allée des Embrumes, son regard fut attiré par un enfant qui était plaqué de tout son corps face au mur d'entrée du sinistre endroit. Captivée par cet étrange spectacle, Luna continua d'avancer dans sa direction et s'aperçut que le garçon n'était pas totalement immobile, ses lèvres remuaient sans marquer le moindre arrêt. Lorsqu'elle fut juste à côté de lui, elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il murmurait des paroles totalement incompréhensibles au mur.

- Est-ce-qu'il te répond ?

L'enfant arrêta immédiatement sa litanie et tourna lentement la tête vers Luna. Il semblait la voir de très loin, comme si ses yeux et son cerveau étaient situés à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Son regard n'avait rien de méchant, il était à la fois vide et empli d'un éclat qui mêlait la folie et le stade ultime de la peur, comme s'il avait vu des choses qu'un esprit humain ne serait pas en mesure de supporter.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à lui parler s'il ne répond pas. Et si tu n'en as pas envie, rien ne t'y oblige non plus, poursuivit-elle d'une voix très calme.

Le garçon fut secoué d'un spasme. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Luna et parla à voix basse.

- J'ai besoin de murmurer. Il faut que je murmure, tu comprends, sinon personne ne le fera.

La jeune fille acquiesça et sortit sa baguette magique.

- _Avis !_

Une poignée de minuscules oiseaux jaillirent et se mirent à voleter autour de l'enfant. La plupart des moineaux finirent par prendre leur envol dans le ciel, mais deux d'entre eux restèrent près de lui.

- Les oiseaux murmurent eux aussi, tu verras.

Elle se redressa et franchit le seuil qui menait à l'Allée des Embrumes avec légèreté. Le petit garçon ne la vit même pas s'en aller. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne murmurait plus, il écoutait.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu attends Ronald ?

C'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Ron fit un pas en avant et tendit le bras vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- Fred... ? Non ça peut pas être toi... George arrête, c'est pas drôle...

Le garçon eut un rictus mauvais qui ne ressemblait à aucun des frères Weasley. Il tapota la paume de sa main avec une batte de Quidditch.

- Et en plus de ça, tu ne me reconnais même pas... Et bien tu m'as vite oublié, petit frère... Je peux savoir ce que tu attends pour me venger ? Je ne pense pas que George t'ait donné ça pour que tu puisses pleurnicher dessus, répliqua-t-il durement en désignant la batte du menton. Allez Ronald, c'est l'heure...

Fred se mit alors à tourner autour de Ron, en répétant inlassablement la dernière phrase.

- RONALD WEASLEY !

Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et se redressa, haletant. Il mit du temps à se souvenir qu'il avait atterri dans l'Allée des Embrumes en se laissant porter par ses jambes. Il se rappelait avoir été incapable de réfléchir, après que George lui ait offert la batte de Quidditch de Fred. Il fixa ensuite longuement la fille qui se tenait accroupie en face de lui et qui venait de le sortir de son cauchemar.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici Luna ? répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

Cette dernière se contenta de le regarder avec intérêt.

- Quoi ?

Elle se leva et lui tendit une main.

- On ferait mieux de ne pas trop traîner ici, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'peux me lever tout seul, c'est bon, grommela Ron en s'appuyant sur le mur pour se redresser. Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Les Joncheruines t'ont envoyé un hibou pour te prévenir, j'imagine ?

Luna eut un sourire radieux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Chemin de Traverse, côte à côte.

- Ce sont les oiseaux.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- Quoi les oiseaux, qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont ?

- Ils me l'ont murmuré.


	5. I'm gonna show you where it's Dark

**I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear**

I searched my world but I can't find you _Je cherche mon monde mais je n'arrive pas à te trouver_

You're standing there but I can't touch you _Tu es plantée là, mais je ne peux pas te toucher_

Try to talk but the words are just not there _J'essaye de parler mais les mots ne sortent pas_

I can feel a sense of danger _Je ressens le danger_

You stare at me like I'm a stranger _Tu me fixes comme si tu ne me connaissais pas_

Paralyzed and you don't seem to care _Paralysée et tu n'accordes pas d'importance_

The demons in my dreams _Aux démons dans mes rêves_

Le corbeau étendit ses ailes dans toute son envergure et survola les chaumières qui s'éclairaient une à une. Le soleil se couchait sur Pré-au-Lard et les rues pavées se vidaient progressivement, seuls les quelques pubs du village demeuraient raisonnablement remplis. L'oiseau amorça lentement sa descente et se posa sans bruit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte de l'une des tavernes. L'endroit paraissait aussi sombre que son plumage et un silence presque absolu s'était installé entre les deux seules personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. L'une d'elle, une femme, était assise et tapotait nerveusement la table du bout des doigts. Quant à l'autre, un homme, il se tenait debout près du bar et essuyait deux verres avec des gestes brusques. Dans un tintement, il les déposa devant la femme et les remplit d'un liquide brun-doré avant de s'asseoir.

- De l'hydromel vieilli en fût, constata-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Je serais étonné de vous voir ici simplement pour discuter de boisson, Professeur McGonagall.

- Minerva, répliqua l'intéressée d'un ton cinglant, en s'arrachant à sa contemplation.

L'homme eût un geste vague de la main pour balayer le détail.

- Je ne suis pas aussi solitaire que vous, Abelforth.

- Vous seriez allée aux Trois Balais s'il s'agissait simplement d'avoir de la compagnie, répliqua l'homme. A moins que... Ah oui. C'est à cause de ma ressemblance avec _lui_, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se fixèrent intensément pendant quelques minutes, puis le professeur McGonagall cilla et but une gorgée d'hydromel.

- Il s'occupait de tout bien mieux que moi. Je n'ai trouvé personne pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, reprit-elle, sans prêter attention au grognement d'Abelforth qui avait ponctué sa phrase précédente.

- Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me proposer un emploi ?

- Non ! Quoique... répondit la directrice en reprenant une gorgée d'hydromel. J'en suis plutôt à l'idée d'abandonner la matière.

- Ne soyez pas stupide Minerva. Vous savez parfaitement qu'il est nécessaire d'apprendre aux enfants à se protéger de la Magie Noire. Voldemort est fini mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous vivons dans un monde peuplé de sorciers uniquement bienveillants.

Abelforth vida la moitié de son verre et soupira bruyamment.

Il viendra de lui-même, lança-t-il très vite.

- Pardon ?

- Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il viendra de lui-même.

Il tourna la tête en direction d'une autre table du pub.

- C'est toujours comme ça avec ce poste. Si l'idée de nommer quelqu'un en particulier ne se présente pas à vous, ce quelqu'un le fera lui-même. Toujours. C'est _**lui**_ qui m'en avait parlé, ajouta Abelforth en voyant le regard étonné de celle qui lui faisait face.

- Un peu difficile à croire, déclara le professeur McGonagall, décontenancée.

- J'étais le dernier à accorder du crédit à ce qu'il disait, vous savez, mais il se trouve que mon cher frère avait souvent, et, de manière parfaitement agaçante, raison. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous aviez l'habitude de lui faire confiance aveuglément, non ?

Minerva ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de regarder la bouteille d'hydromel posée devant elle, sans la voir vraiment. Le silence s'éternisa et d'une seule traite, ils finirent le contenu de leurs verres simultanément.

- Attendez, vous verrez bien, conclut Abelforth en les remplissant à nouveau.

Dans le coin de la fenêtre, alors que le ciel de Pré-au-Lard s'obscurcissait davantage, le corbeau attendait, lui aussi.

* * *

_« __**Vulnera Samento,**__ pour refermer les plaies sanglantes et profondes. »_

- Déjà en train de réviser ?

Hermione leva la tête et referma son manuel de _Sortilèges et Enchantements Niveau 7_, mettant fin à sa lecture silencieuse. Ron s'assit à l'autre bout du lit.

- On est censés passer les A.S.P.I.C à la fin de l'année, au cas où tu aurais oublié, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle déposa le livre sur la table de chevet et se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Ta mère s'est beaucoup inquiétée, tu ne devrais pas disparaître comme ça.

- C'est bon Hermione, je suis un grand garçon. Elle s'inquiète pour rien, rétorqua Ron d'un air renfrogné.

- C'est compréhensible, non ? Je veux dire, elle n'a pas besoin de perdre un deuxième fils...

La voix tremblante de la Gryffondor termina de l'insupporter et il se leva avec colère.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai besoin d'une deuxième mère.

- Ron ! appela Hermione d'une voix désespérée alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre. Arrête de réagir comme ça, je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose, je suis avec toi, dis quelque chose...

Le garçon fixa le sol avec un regard dur.

- Je voulais pas que la fin des vacances soit pénible, mais si tu y tiens tellement... lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide. J'ai pas envie de parler justement. J'ai pas envie parce que quoi que tu puisses me répondre, je veux pas l'entendre. Pas toi en particulier, tout le monde en général. Ca changera rien. J'ai pas envie d'être entouré, de m'amuser, de faire toutes les choses que je faisais avant comme si rien ne s'était passé parce qu'il ne s'est **PAS** rien passé. J'ai pas envie que tu sois avec moi, ni d'être avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Ca va, tu te sens mieux maintenant que j'ai dit quelque chose ?

Il sortit de la pièce précipitamment et bouscula Molly en haut des escaliers.

- Pardon, grogna-t-il en se retournant à moitié.

Avec douceur, Mrs. Weasley rejoignit Hermione, s'accroupit en face d'elle et posa ses mains sur les genoux de celle-ci. Paralysée, elle regardait toujours l'embrasure de la porte où Ron s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle simplement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Hermione secoua la tête négativement et laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Elle inspira profondément, passa brièvement sa main sur son visage et tourna la tête vers Molly.

- Ni de la votre, chuchota-t-elle.

Mrs Weasley eût un sourire contrit et se redressa.

- Viens avec moi, l'enjoignit-elle avec une voix rassurante, Arthur a ramené du chocolat de chez Honeydukes l'autre jour, je pense qu'un ou deux fondants ne nous feront pas de mal à toutes les deux.

Hermione acquiesça poliment et se leva. Avant de passer la porte de la chambre, elle se ravisa et fit quelques pas en direction de la table de chevet. Elle saisit le Déluminateur, posé à côté de son manuel et l'actionna. Aussitôt, la lumière qui éclairait la chambre fusa vers l'objet. La Gryffondor le reposa à sa place en poussant un soupir à peine audible et rejoignit la mère de Ron, qui, depuis le seuil de la porte, la regardait avec un air affligé.

* * *

D'un mouvement las du poignet, Minerva McGonagall ouvrit la fenêtre de ses appartements et laissa sa baguette magique rouler de sa main à sa table de chevet. Elle se sentait fatiguée, préoccupée et la chaleur étouffante en cette fin de mois d'Août finissait de l'étourdir de sommeil. _Bien que l'hydromel vieilli en fût n'y soit pas pour rien non plus, _songea-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit. Alors que ses paupières se fermaient, elle pensa que l'hydromel était une boisson relativement funeste si l'on considérait que sur les trois hommes avec qui il lui était arrivé d'en boire, deux étaient morts. La directrice soupira et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Dans un imperceptible bruissement d'ailes, le corbeau s'engouffra par la fenêtre et atterrit sur la commode. Il se laissa tomber au sol, et, avant que ses pattes ne touchent la surface, il disparut dans un tourbillon noir, laissant place à Narcissa Malefoy. A pas lents, elle se déplaça vers le bas du lit et remarqua que la baguette du professeur McGonagall était hors de la portée de celle-ci. _Si vulnérable,_ pensa-t-elle en posant son regard sur la directrice. _Ce sont les chats qui mangent les oiseaux d'habitude, pourtant je pourrais te tuer avec tellement de facilité que ça en serait même insolent, seulement tu ne me servirais plus à rien. _Narcissa sortit sa baguette magique de sa cape d'un mouvement fluide et la pointa sur le professeur McGonagall.

_- Legilimens._

Minerva dansait avec un homme. Albus Dumbledore, d'abord, puis il changea d'apparence pour un sorcier que Narcissa ne connaissait pas, qui finit par se transformer en un troisième homme portant des vêtements moldus. Mrs. Malefoy détourna les yeux avec dégoût et promena son regard autour d'elle. L'endroit était flou mais le professeur McGonagall et son cavalier étaient encerclés de Tentaculas Vénéneuses. Ces dernières prirent soudainement feu et l'homme disparut, laissant une Minerva en panique au milieu des flammes. Des pleurs d'enfant retentirent et une petite fille brune rejoignit la directrice, traversant les flammes sans difficulté.

- Tu as promis, disait-elle à travers ses larmes, tu as promis je l'ai vu. Elle est morte et pas toi, ils sont tous morts sauf toi !

Interdite, Narcissa contempla la fillette sangloter devant le professeur McGonagall avant que le rêve ne s'évapore. Le décor changea peu à peu alors qu'une voix au loin semblait crier un prénom. Minerva était à présent dans un bureau spacieux, faisant face à une femme d'une taille démesurée.

- Je regrette que _Dambleudore_ ne soit pas venu, disait la femme avec un accent français excessivement prononcé.

- Je cherche juste quelque chose que j'ai perdu, répondait l'Ecossaise.

Mrs. Malefoy leva les yeux au plafond, exaspérée par l'incohérence du rêve. Un cheval ailé venu de nulle part atterit alors dans la pièce, chevauché par une adolescente.

- Elisabeth ? hoquetait le professeur McGonagall.

Narcissa s'approcha lentement. La fille avait les mêmes yeux que l'enfant du premier rêve mais elle avait beaucoup changé et... _Oh..._ Les lèvres de Mrs. Malfoy s'étirèrent en un sourire curieux.

- Lisa, répliquait l'adolescente d'un ton cinglant, tandis que le décor s'évanouissait à nouveau.

Narcissa s'échappa de l'esprit de la directrice de Poudlard et, de retour dans la réalité, recula vers la fenêtre de ses appartements, légèrement étourdie. _Tu caches plus de choses que tu n'en as l'air,_ pensa-t-elle avec un air satisfait, tandis que Minerva tressautait dans son sommeil. Mrs. Malefoy retrouva sa forme de corbeau après le même tourbillon noir qu'un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et s'envola par la fenêtre. Elle se savait loin d'avoir compris tout ce qu'elle venait d'observer, mais elle avait tout de même un point de départ, elle allait toucher une corde forcément sensible, quelle qu'en soit la nature.

Elle étendit ses ailes, réjouie pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an et s'autorisa à planer au dessus du parc de Poudlard en décrivant des cercles. Elle reprit son vol en contemplant les alentours et arriva au niveau de la Forêt Interdite, se remémorant inévitablement des souvenirs auxquels elle ne voulait pas penser. Narcissa s'apprêtait à accélérer lorsque sa vue, aiguisée par sa forme d'oiseau, fut attirée par un éclat de lumière très bref entre les arbres. Poussée par un irrésistible appel, elle plongea droit sur la Forêt et se posa dans la clairière où elle avait perçu un signe. Redevenue humaine, elle se laissa guider par la force mystérieuse qui pulsait dans l'atmosphère et se pencha pour ramasser la chose dont elle sentait émaner une puissante magie. C'était une pierre noire, de petite taille. Narcissa frissonna à son contact glacé et ferma instinctivement les yeux en resserrant sa paume autour. Quand elle les rouvrit, sa bouche s'agrandit avec stupeur.

- Bonsoir Cissy.

Bellatrix Lestrange, plus opaque qu'un fantôme et plus translucide qu'un être vivant, lui faisait face.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire très étrange, reprit-elle en s'approchant de sa soeur, incapable de bouger.

Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Narcissa.

- _Il était une fois, _susurra Bellatrix en détachant chaque syllabe, _trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire..._


End file.
